The Amazing Spider-Marsh
by kennyscream10237
Summary: Stan as Spider-Marsh must face his greatest enemies and protect the people that are close to him.
1. Great power, comes great responsibitlity

**This is the first Chapter I done.**

Chapter 1: With Great power, comes great responsibility

At the elementary school, a young 4 grader Stan Marsh learning good stuff about science. 3 bullies beat up Stan, and another 4 grader named Wendy Testaburger walked in to defend Stan. "HEY! Listen, please don't hurt him." Wendy said to the 6th grade leader.

Then the 6th grade leader said, "Whatever." Then he walked away with the others.

Then Wendy pull up Stan and said, "Are you alright?"

Then Stan said, "Yeah." Then Stan walks outside with Wendy after school.

The next day, at the field trip to Dr. Mephesto's lab. He showed 3rd-8th graders all the creatures he has.

"Alright kids here's all those creatures, starting with spiders." Dr. Mephesto said. Then he took all the kids to the spiders that are in 15 glass boxes.

Dr. Mephesto said, "There are 15 genetic declined super spiders."

Then Wendy said, "There's 14. One is missing." The 15th spider is dropping down to Stan. And it dropped at Stan's shoulders.

Then they start moving on, "Ow. Damn it." Stan shouted when while he was on his hand bitten by a spider.

Later at 6:30 pm, Stan went home and his parents made him dinner. Stan went up to his room without dinner. Stan changed to his pajamas and starts to pass out while he is changing inside of him.

The next day at Stan's room. Stan woke up at the wall, and he was shocked that his hands are sticking on the wall. "Dude! I'm sticking to the wall!" Then he got off the walls and start changing clothes.

At the sidewalk. The 6th grade leader with 2 bullies are gonna beat up Stan Marsh. Then they start fighting and Stan Marsh defeats the 6th grade leader. 2 bullies ran away from Stan. Then Stan went to school. And Wendy said to Stan, "What happened with the fight?"

Then Stan said, "I beat up those fucking bullies."

Then Wendy replied, "Oh good."

Then Stan was at his house and one secret thing he could've defeat those bullies. 2 of Stan's fingers were closed and he starts to shoot a web. Then Stan said, "Okay…not natural." Then he said with his mind, "Maybe that spider that just bit me on my hand."

Later at night, Stan and his dad went to a parking lot to the wrestling arena. And Randy said, "Listen. Before you go, I need to talk to you about something."

Then Stan said, "What is it?"

Randy replied, "You've changed into something, you started that fight with those bullies this morning."

Then Stan replied with anger, "I didn't start that fight. They want to fight me so bad."

Then Randy said, "Listen to me. Those 6th graders deserved it. Okay? But remember, with great power, comes great responsibility." Then Stan leave.

After a few minutes later. He left the wrestling arena, then a guy with 10 million dollars ran to the elevator and Stan let go. The guard was mad and said, "What the hell, kid? You let that asshole go."

Then Stan said with anger, "Not my problem. It's yours." Then Stan went downstairs.

A few minutes later. Stan arrived home and saw 2 police cars. "What the hell?" Stan said with is mind.

He went inside. His mother was crying.

Stan yelled, "What the hell happened?"

Then a police said to Stan, "Bad news kid. Your father was shot by a criminal."

Then Stan yelled, "No…my dad…DEAD?" Tears start to form Stan's eyes. "WHERE IS HE?"

Then the police replied, "At some kind of Warehouse that has items. We know where it's at, and we'll get him."

Then Stan ran up to his room. And said with his mind, "Whoever it is? I'll find him too!" Then he finished making his costume and puts it on. "And nothing is going to stop me. I'm Spider-Marsh now!"

A few minutes later, Spider-Marsh found the warehouse. 5 police cars are surrounding the warehouse, and Spider-Marsh sneaks up inside.

At the 5th floor. Spider-Marsh found the criminal.

The Criminal yelled, "What the hell?" Then Spider-Marsh attacked him. "Hey kid, please give me a chance. JUST GIVE ME A CHANGE!"

Then Spider-Marsh took off his mask and said with anger, "What about my dad? Did you give a chance? DID YOU GIVE HIM A CHANCE?" Then the window lighted up and the criminal's face reviled. Stan was shocked and said, "Oh my god. That face. You're the one who passed by me at the arena with the cash!" Then the criminal fell off the window and died. The spot light hits the criminal's body and two police took that body away.

Later on. Stan went home again with tears. Went to his room and starts crying on his bed for the whole night. Then Stan looked at his costume and said with his mind, "I'll remember what my dad said. With great power comes great responsibility. I'll stop crime and make more enemies to fight."

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FIRST SPIDER-VILLIAN THAT SPIDER-MARSH MUST FACE.**


	2. The Green Fat-Ass Goblin

**THIS CHAPTER I'VE DONE. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS MY OPINION TO CAME UP WITH NAMES OF SPIDER-VILLAINS.**

Chapter 2: Green Fat-ass Goblin

At Cartscorp, Stan Marsh meets up with another 4th grader named Eric Cartman. He never goes to school. He starts to make a company called Cartscorp.

"Stan?" Cartman replied.

"Cartman?" Stan replied.

Then they start walking around the place. In Cartman's office room. Cartman said, "Dude it's been awhile. What are you up to?"

Then Stan replied, "School stuff. I haven't seen you awhile. This company you came up with is the best!"

Then Cartman said, "Yep."

Then Stan leaves Cartscorp.

6:30 pm. Stan went with Wendy at his house. Wendy said, "So Stan. How did it go with Cartman?"

Then Stan said, "It was good." Then they turn on the TV. And the news report that they were talking about Spider-Marsh saving the people from crime. Also that an angry person named Mr. Mackey blames Spider-Marsh that he is not a hero. "That creepy wall crawler Spider-Marsh is a menace. Mkay. I hate him. I need someone that could take pictures of that menace, so I can pay them $300. Mkay?" That gives Stan an idea.

Later at 9:00 am. Stan went to Mr. Mackey's work. And show's him pictures of Spider-Marsh swinging, stopping crime, and climbing walls. "SHIT! But good, Mkay?" Mr. Mackey said to Stan. "I'll give you 300 bucks for all of them and a job. Mkay?"

"Thank you." Stan said. Then he was shocked to see another kid who has that job too. He has a curly blond hair with an orange jacket.

Then Stan replied the name, "Gregory!?"

Then Gregory said, "Well Stan. Looks like we both have the same jobs."

At Cartscorp. Cartman wanted to test a serum. "Dude I think I might do this." Then he went inside the chamber. The gas was green and Cartman starts screaming. He's transforming into something inside. "AHHHHHH!" Then he made an evil laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm stronger, smarter, faster, and powerful now. I'M THE GOBLIN NOW!"

Cartman went to the main office to make a costume that is colorful green and purple, and some weapons from his new bat glider he made 2 months ago.

Cartman yelled, "Now they will meet the greatest super villain of all time. I AM THE GREEN FAT-ASS GOBLIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then Green Fat-ass Goblin float out of Cartscorp.

Stan at the Mackey herald gives Mr. Mackey some pictures of Spider-Marsh stopping crime again. "Well what do you think?" Stan said.

Then Mr. Mackey said, "Bullshit! But 300 bucks for you." Then he gave a note to Stan and said, "Give this to the woman in front of my office. Mkay?"

Then Stan walked to Victoria's desk and gives her the note from Mackey.

Victoria said to Stan, "Thank you Stan."

Then Stan said, "Your welcome. So surprised that you have that job also."

6:30 pm. Stan was on the sidewalk and heard a laughing in the air. "What the hell is that?"

Then Green Fat-ass Goblin throw pumpkin bombs on 2 cars. And people are running from the town. Green Fat-ass Goblin yelled, "HAHA! Run fools! But you can't hide!"

Then Stan as Spider-Marsh walks into the attack. "Hey ugly! I don't know what are trying to do, but you are such a crazy dude! My name is Spider-Marsh! What's your name? Are you from a neighborhood?"

Then the Goblin yelled, "My name is Green Fat-ass Goblin! And I'll be willing to kill you, hero!" Then he grabbed Spider-Marsh and they are both flying on glider.

They both fight on the glider, then both almost crashed into Stark's pond but Spider-Marsh jumped with the Goblin and the glider exploded on the tree. Green Fat-ass Goblin's costume is falling apart. Then Cartman waked up and said, "What the hell happen?" Then he looked in shocked, "Spider-Marsh? Where am I?"

Then Spider-Marsh said with his mind, "He doesn't remember." Then he said, "You were captured by the Green Fat-ass Goblin."

Then Cartman said, "Who the hell is Green Fat-ass Goblin?"

Then Cartman was send to the hospital for his recoveries. And Spider-Marsh swings away and went home.

**CHAPTER 3 WILL COME OUT SOON. THIS WILL TAKE A LITTLE WHILE.**


	3. Rise of Cralectro

**THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER. I HAVE TO BRING THIS VILLAIN TO THE STORY, HE'S CONFIRMED TO THE SINISTER SIX IN THIS STORY. AND FINALLY STAN SHOWED WENDY THAT HE'S SPIDER-MARSH.**

Chapter 3 Rise of Cralectro

During the town with 2 crazy criminals in a van. Spider-Marsh starts chasing the van. It knocks a car over and almost hits but Spider-Marsh saves another 4th grader known as Craig Tucker. He's a huge fan of Spider-Marsh.

Spider-Marsh said, "You okay?"

Craig said with shocking, "Your Spider-Marsh!"

Then Spider-Marsh said, "Yep that's me Craig."

Then Craig said, "How do you know my name? I'm nobody."

Spider-Marsh replied, "Hey! You're not nobody, you're somebody. Your name is on that badge. You have my eyes and ears. I'll see you out there!" Then he leaves to stop that van.

Then two minutes later. Spider-Marsh stopped that van with a lot of webs and two criminals are arrested.

At school, Stan walks up to Wendy and said, "So what are you up to?"

Then Wendy said, "Nothing. Just wish if you can come to my house for dinner tomorrow."

Stan replied, "Okay. I'll see you soon."

At Craig's house, Craig looked at his binder and said, "Spider-Marsh saved my life on that street. I wish I was like him. If I am, I'll be so happy."

Then he went to the kitchen and opens his fridge. And said with his mind, "I remember its my birthday today. I wish he comes."

Then one day later, at Wendy's house Stan is having dinner with Wendy and her family. "Hey Wendy." Stan said.

Then Wendy said, "Hey Stan. I knew you would come."

Stan replied, "Yep. I totally do."

Then Wendy's dad came in with beer and said, "Who the hell is this dude?"

Then Wendy said with anger, "That's my friend Stan. Put that beer down!"

Then Wendy's dad said, "Just shut up and let's eat dinner! Your mom made chicken with rice."

Meanwhile Cartscorp. Craig is alone because Mr. Garrison sends him to fix the cable.

Craig went upstairs and singing for his birthday while he's trying to fix the cables. "My birthday will be cool when I see Spider-Marsh." Then he connected the cables.

But then he's getting electrocuted and fell into a tank full of electric eels, he starts screaming, "AHHHHH!" And the tank exploded.

Meanwhile at Wendy's house, they start eating. And Wendy's mom said to Stan, "Hey Stan. Did you know that you're mother and I were best friends?"

Then Stan said, "I think so. Why?"

Then Wendy's dad yelled, "Like the fact you have no memories of what you're mother said!"

"Shut up!" Wendy's mom said.

After they finished eating. Wendy took Stan upstairs to her room.

Meanwhile Craig went to South Park mall to find cables. He's thirsty for power. "I need power." Craig said with his mind.

Meanwhile Wendy and Stan are talking at Wendy's room.

Stan said, "There is something I want to talk to you. But in secret, without anyone else around."

Then Wendy said, "What is it?"

Stan replied, "About those crazy dudes on that van, and that crazy goblin."

Wendy said, "What about that stuff?"

Then Stan was mumbling and doesn't want to say it to Wendy. Then Wendy turned around to her computer. Then Stan shoots a web at her ass, Wendy looked back and Stan pulls her with his web.

Wendy was shocked, "You?" Wendy whispers to Stan and whispers again, "You're Spider-Marsh?"

"Shut up." Stan whispers to Wendy and pulls her for a kiss. They've been kissing for 20 seconds.

Then they heard news at Wendy's TV. That somebody went inside to walk around without showing a face. Then Stan jumps out of Wendy's window room.

Wendy whisper, "Oh, I'm in trouble."

Then Craig at the mall went to the cable lock to grasp the wires.

Then the security yelled, "Kid! Get you're hands off that cable, now!"

Then Craig reviled himself to have a blue skin and black with blue eyes.

All the people were backing away from Craig. Then Craig yelled, "Please, don't run!"

Then Spider-Marsh appeared and yelled, "YO SPARKLES!"

Then Craig turned around and said, "Spider-Marsh! You're here!"

Then Spider-Marsh said, "Dude, I don't think I've seen you before. Wait, have I?"

Then Craig said, "You don't remember me? The one you saved from the street yesterday?"

Then Spider-Marsh replied, "Oh Yeah! Now I remembered you! You have my eyes and ears!" Then Spider-Marsh puts his hands and thinks.

Craig yelled, "Its Craig!"

Spider-Marsh yelled, "Craig? Wait, you look different."

Then Craig yelled, "How could forget me? ARE YOU LYING TO ME?"

Then Spider-Marsh yelled, "No I'm trying to help you! Let me help you, Craig!"

Then Craig yelled, "Now you're gonna pay! And I'm not Craig anymore now. I'M CRALECTRO!" Then Craig known as Cralectro shoot bolts from his middle fingers to hit Spider-Marsh. And Spider-Marsh avoids it then save two people from the bolts.

Then Spider-Marsh finds a hose from the hidden wall, and starts blasting water at Cralectro. "Sorry buddy. I have to put you down." Spider-Marsh said.

The next morning, Cralectro ends up in prison. "I'll get out of this prison, by some stronger men!" Cralectro yelled.

Then Stan went to the sidewalk and Wendy followed him. Wendy said, "Hey Stan. I heard what happened at the mall. Craig was going nuts to shoot bolts from his middle fingers. Good thing you stopped him with water, as Spider-Marsh. You're my favorite hero."

"Yeah Wendy. I know." Stan said with a low voice.

**POST COMMENTS FOR THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL COME OUT SOON.**


	4. Where crawls the Lizard

**HE IS ONE THE CHARACTERS THAT STILL HAS THE SAME NAME, EVEN THOUGH HE IS A DIFFERENT CHARACTER.**

Chapter 4: Where crawls the Lizard

At Dr. Mephesto's lab. Dr. Mephesto tries to test some serum on himself. "I'll make something that could work." Then he's making a serum, it takes about 24 hours.

Meanwhile at school. Stan and Wendy wish that they could see Dr. Mephesto. "Hey Wendy. What if I swing or run off to Mephesto's lab with you?" Stan said.

Then Wendy said, "Sure."

A few minutes later, Mr. Garrison enters his classroom on a wheelchair. "Okay children let's take our seats."

Then Stan shouted, "Whoa! What the hell happened to you? You're on a wheelchair!"

Then Mr. Garrison replied, "That's because I broke my legs."

After school, they went outside. Wendy and Stan were walking on the sidewalk and head off to Stan's house. They both enter the house and Sharon Marsh said, "Hi Wendy."

Then Wendy said, "Hey Mrs. Marsh."

Then Stan and Wendy went to Stan's room. They both locked Stan's door. Then Stan disappeared.

Wendy said, "Stan? Stan where are you?"

Then Stan as Spider-Marsh is hanging upside down while holding a web. "Hey there."

Then Wendy turned around and said, "Oh Stan. I promise never to tell anybody else." Then Wendy takes the mask off and then they start kissing while Spider-Marsh is upside down for 10 seconds. Then they jumped out of the window and ran off to Dr. Mephesto's lab.

Meanwhile, Dr. Mephesto tested on the lizard's blood. "I'll see if I can do this. It might take 4 hours to finish."

Then Stan and Wendy walked to the lab, and Dr. Mephesto was surprised. "Oh, Stan and Wendy. What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Then Wendy replied, "Just to see if we could learn science here."

Then Stan said, "I love to learn about more creatures. They are cool."

Then Dr. Mephesto said, "Okay you too." Then he takes Stan and Wendy to some reptile cages that have lizards, crocs, gators, and more.

Then Wendy said, "Oh cool."

Stan said, "Sweet."

Then Dr. Mephesto said, "Here we have those reptiles. I'm starting to test one of their bloods."

Stan asked, "Which blood?"

Then Dr. Mephesto replied, "Lizard blood."

DING

The serum is done cooking. And Dr. Mephesto, Stan, and Wendy walked to the room.

Then Dr. Mephesto said, "Perfect. Now to test it on myself." Then he gave a little shot on his arm. "Gah!"

Then Stan grabbed Mephesto and yelled, "Are you okay?"

Then Mephesto starts screaming and his skin is turning green and starts' growing a tail and claws. And his face is like a lizard.

Stan and Wendy were shocked. Stan yelled, "Jesus Christ!"

Then Dr. Mephesto starts roaring and talks with a deep voice, "I'm the Lizard now. I'll create more lizards around the world." Then Lizard walked with a bucket of serum. "Today I rule the town. Tomorrow the world!" Lizard yelled.

Then Stan and Wendy hide and locked themselves at the room. Stan said to Wendy, "I got to stop him. You will make the antidote to cure the Lizard DNA."

Then Wendy said, "Okay Stan."

Then Stan changed into his Spider-Marsh clothes. And ran out from the room. Wendy is making a blue antidote. It takes 10 minutes for it finish.

Spider-Marsh confront to the Lizard. And they start fighting.

Spider-Marsh yells, "You're not thinking this straight Doc!" Spider-Marsh is on top of Lizard and webbing his face while Lizard is running around attacking. "Stop this isn't you!"

Wendy walks in and yelled, "The antidote is cooking."

Spider-Marsh yelled, "Get the camera!"

Then Wendy ran to get the camera from Stan's bag. Then she came out with the camera.

Spider-Marsh yelled, "Take the picture so I can show it to Mr. Mackey!" Then Wendy takes the picture of Spider-Marsh and Lizard fighting, and ran back for the antidote.

Spider-Marsh is on the ground and said, "Alright so you don't wanna talk?" Lizard starts roaring at Spider-Marsh, and Spider-Marsh shoots web at Lizard's mouth. "There you go." Then Lizard grabbed the web and pulls it out of his mouth.

Lizard and Spider-Marsh are fighting for 10 minutes. The antidote is complete. Lizard grabbed Spider-Marsh and unmasked him. He reviled to be Stan Marsh.

"Poor Stan Marsh. No father. All alone." Lizard said.

Wendy yelled, "Not alone. CATCH!" Wendy threw the antidote to Stan. Stan gave a shot of blue antidote and Lizard changed back into Dr. Mephesto again.

One day later, Dr. Mephesto was recovered at his bed. Stan and Wendy went back home. And Stan gave pictures to Mr. Mackey and sends it to newspaper.

Stan and Wendy found the newspaper. It always keeps saying that Spider-Marsh is a menace. "Oh goddamnit!" Stan yelled with anger.

Wendy said, "Calm down Stan. Maybe Mr. Mackey is hero hater."

Then Stan said, "Totally. Fuck him."

**THIS IS ALL I CAN DO. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD. NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT.**


	5. Enter the Scorpion Tweak

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE WENDY WANTS STAN TO MAKE A CHOICE UNTIL THE END. AND REMEMBER, I'M A MARY JANE WALTSON PERSON.**

Chapter 5: Enter The Scorpion Tweak

Quietly entering Mr. Mackey's office in the Daily Bugle, Stan sat down and put down his pictures of Spider-Marsh down on Mackey's desk.

"Here you are, Mr. Mackey." Stan cheerfully said, "I think these should be the best ones I've taken yet!"

Mr. Mackey snatched the pictures and quietly perused them over. "Mkay, Stan," Mr. Mackey replied, "I still think you can use some improvement with these, 'cause, these still look crappy, Mkay?"

Stan scoffed and angrily folded his arms. "What, is it the fact that you don't like what Spider-Marsh does?"

Mr. Mackey slammed his fist on the desk, and shouted, "Stan, Spider-Marsh is a menace! And, he will continue to be a menace when he is stopped, Mkay?!" He then sighed and quickly wrote a check out for three hundred dollars. "Here, take it and leave! And, get me better pictures, m'kay?"

Stan quickly took his check, replying with earnest, "Thanks, Mr. Mackey!" He then rushed out of the office, holding on to his hat as he ran.

Mr. Mackey put a hand on his chin and wondered, "Now, how does Stan Marsh get such good pictures of Spider-Marsh?"

Running through the hallway, Stan bumped into his old pal Tweek Tweak, who was holding a bunch of documents in one hand and a cup of coffee in another. As the two collided, Tweek dropped his papers and spilled them on his army-green shirt. "ARGH! Oh, no!" Tweek shouted as he bent down to pick up his scattered papers.

"Aw, man, sorry, Tweek!" Stan cried as he knelt down and helped Tweek with his documents. "I was running late to Wendy's!"

"It's not your fault-ngh, Stan! Augh-I was j-just clumsy! Yeah! Argh!" Tweek nervously replied.

"Well, I gotta go! Catch you later!" Stan rushed out of the hallway and off to Wendy's house.

Wendy impatiently twiddled her fingers as she waited on her couch for Stan to arrive. Three o'clock. He promised he would be there at three! It was now four. As Stan burst through the door, he panted in exhaustion, "Wendy...I'm... I'm here! Sorry, I was running late at the Bugle.

Wendy sighed as she went over to Stan, and said in a trembling voice, "Stan, we need to talk."

"Talk?" Stan was at this sudden act of questioning. "About what, Wendy?"

Wendy closed her eyes and felt the tears building up near them. "I never get to see you anymore. You're always out there...fighting crime, and God knows whatever. I'm afraid that you'll forget about me, and if you did... you...won't..."

Stan tenderly held Wendy in her arms, and whispered, "Don't say that, Wendy! I'm Spider-Marsh, remember? I'll never forget about you. Never."

Wendy tore away from Stan, and sobbed, "I know you are Spider-Marsh! But... I love Stan Marsh even more...So, you have to choose. Spider-Marsh or me." She quietly went up to her room and shut the door.

Stan was alone now. As he walked out of Wendy's house, it began to rain. He didn't know if it were raindrops or tears falling down his face as he quietly walked the streets. "Why," he cursed himself, "It's so hard to live two lives without her, and she's making me choose?"

Stan looked up at the rain and screamed to the thundering clouds in the sky, "Why?! Why did I have to be Spider-Marsh!? WHY?!"

Meanwhile at the sidewalk, Mr. Mackey found Tweek. "Argh! Who are you-Nugh! Tweek said.

Then Mr. Mackey said, "I'm Mr. Mackey and I'm taking you to Mr. Garrison's lab. Mkay?" Then him with Tweek walked to Cartscorp.

At the Sidewalk Stan is still thinking why he should choose either Wendy or Spider-Marsh. "Ah shit. I don't know what to do? I want to protect everybody in this town. Most importantly Wendy." Stan said with his mind.

Meanwhile at Cartscorp, Mr. Mackey takes Tweek Tweak to Mr. Garrison's lab. Mr. Mackey said, "Mr. Garrison! Take Tweek Tweak to the chamber. Mkay? We are gonna make him a super solider. And I want Spider-Marsh out of the way. Mkay?"

Then Mr. Garrison on a wheelchair takes Tweek to the Chamber device. And Mr. Garrison is making a super solider.

"What the hell is going on?" Cartman yelled.

Mr. Mackey turned to Cartman and said, "I'm making a super solider to get rid of Spider-Marsh. Mkay?"

Then Cartman yelled, "I don't care! You and your motherfucking newspaper, all these are lies! You are the worst than Spider-Marsh!"

Cartman and Mr. Mackey are fighting and arguing while Mr. Garrison is finishing the designed that Mr. Mackey said. Then the chamber is getting brighter while Tweek's costume is transforming him. Mr. Garrison is shocked and he yelled, "MACKEY, ERIC! DUCK!"

Then they are all shocked and Cartman yelled, "WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING TO TWEEK!?"

Tweek starts yelling, "RUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Then the transformation finished.

Then Cartman, Mr. Mackey, and Mr. Garrison looked at the chamber. Cartman yelled, "Jesus Christ!"

Tweek's costume is green and it has a tail that shoots acid. "What have you done!? Rugh!"

Mr. Mackey said, "Finally! Spider-Marsh at last, meets his match! Mkay."

The next day. Stan is at home trying to think what he should pick better. Then Wendy leaves a message on Stan's phone. Then Wendy said to Stan, "Hey. I was gonna say that you might pick Spider-Marsh, because you wanted to protect me. And I know that. I was wrong for you to pick. I wish you would always be my hero. I love you tiger." The voicemail ended. And Stan was happy for Wendy.

Then Stan ran downstairs but then he's watching the news. A giant mutant scorpion is attacking the town. Then Stan ran upstairs and changed into Spider-Marsh to swings away.

A few minutes later Scorpion Tweak ran to the bugle to hunt down Mr. Mackey. Mr. Mackey was talking to Mr. Garrison on the phone that Scorpion Tweak is going after Mr. Mackey. Mr. Mackey was shocked. Then Scorpion Tweak breaks into Mr. Mackey's office.

Mr. Mackey yelled, "Oh Jesus! Mkay. Leave me alone! Stay back! Mkay!"

Scorpion Tweak said, "I'll kill you-argh!"

Then Spider-Marsh enters through the window.

Then Mr. Mackey said, "Get Spider-Marsh! He's the one you want! Mkay?"

Then Scorpion Tweak said, "Argh! I got both of you! Rugh!"

Then Spider-Marsh said with his mind, "I don't wanna hurt Tweek! But I can trap him with my webs." Then Spider-Marsh shoots a lot of webs and traps Scorpion Tweak.

Then Mr. Mackey said, "Great job Spider-Marsh. But you're still a menace. Mkay!"

Then Scorpion Tweak as been arrested. The police gave Scorpion Tweak some coffee while he is in prison.

Then Stan arrived at Wendy's house and Wendy hugged Stan and said, "Oh Stan! You got my voicemail. I was wrong!"

Then Stan said, "I know. I want to protect you no matter what." Then they're kissing for 10 minutes.

Back at Cartscorp. Cartman fired Fosse McDonald. Fosse McDonald said with his mind, "Oh don't worry Cartman. I'll make you pay. Cause I'm gonna fly." Then he walked away from Cartscorp.

Cartman talks to a kid with crutches named Jimmy Valmer. Cartman said, "Jimmy! You can make some formulas. But no cross species genetics."

Then Jimmy said, "Right Eric. I can fix this with the power of my tenta…ta…ta…ta…with the power of my tenta…ta…ta…tentacles."

**PREPARE FOR FOSSE MCDONALD TO FLY KNOWN AS FOSSE THE VULTURE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Fight in the Sky

**THIS IS A FIGHT WHERE A SPIDER AND A VULTURE FIGHTS, ITS ALSO A SAD CHAPTER. PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER.**

Chapter 6: Fight in the sky

At the house of Fosse McDonald. Fosse wants to create a suit. "Huhuhuhu! I'm gonna make Eric suffer when we are high in the air. Huhuhuhuhuhu th-th-that's gay. Huhuhuhuhu, he's gay."

Then he puts on the green suit with wings and he flies out of the window of his apartment.

At Stan's house. Stan was getting a phone call, Wendy was crying. Stan asked, "What's wrong?"

Wendy replied, "My dad is had drugs. I mean yeah he drinks too much beer. But then he added roofies."

Stan was shocked and he yelled, "Holy shit! Where are you guys?"

Wendy replied, "At the hospital. My dad is dying now." And she starts crying on the phone.

Then Stan said, "Can I come?"

Wendy replied, "Yes, but bring your mom."

Then Stan replied, "Okay."

At Cartscorp. Cartman and Jimmy are making plans about not to use cross species genetics. But they know that all those information about the cross species genetics were stolen from Gerald Broflovski aka the Kingpin. Cartman yelled, "That motherfucker!"

Jimmy said, "Maybe he wants to steel th-th-th…things."

Then Mr. Garrison enters the room with a wheelchair and said, "What's going on?"

Jimmy replied to Mr. Garrison, "N-n-nothing. We're just talking."

At hells pass hospital. Stan and Sharon rushed to Mr. Testaburger's hospital room.

Stan said, "I'm sorry I'm late."

Wendy said, "No apologize." Then she gave Stan a hug and starts crying on Stan's shoulder.

They enter the room. Sharon was surprised to see Mrs. Testaburger. Wendy's dad said, "You guys have no idea, how it is for me to die."

Then Stan said, "Hey Mr. Testaburger, don't say that."

Mr. Testaburger said to Stan, "I know that. Oh by the way, look on TV."

Then they look at the news that there is a crazy bald kid with wings and a green suit flying in the air making sounds, like a vulture.

Stan looked closer at the face and he was shocked. "Jesus Christ! That Fosse!"

Wendy yelled, "Oh my God! First Green Fat-ass Goblin, then Cralectro, then Lizard, then Scorpion Tweak, and now this!?"

Then Stan said, "I'll be back soon. I need to take pictures for the bugle."

Then Wendy walked up to Stan and whispers, "Be careful. After pictures, kick his ass." Then she pulls Stan for a kiss.

At Cartscorp. Cartman and Jimmy went outside. And Fosse targeted at Cartman.

Jimmy yelled, "ERIC. LO-LO-LOOK OUT!"

Then Cartman looked at Fosse flying and he was shocked, "Oh shit!" Cartman was running and Fosse grabbed Cartman with bird feet and they are flying. Cartman was yelling, "AHHHHHH! FOSSE, WHAT THE FUCK?"

Then Fosse yelled back, "It's Fosse the Vulture now! I'm gay! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu!"

Then Cartman yelled, "Do not drop my ass, badly!"

Fosse the Vulture replied, "I maybe a bald kid, but I'm not patient!"

Then he dropped Cartman and Spider-Marsh saved him. "Okay Cartman! I got you!"

Then Cartman yelled, "Who send you?"

Then Fosse said, "Oh that's gay!" Then he flies down to Spider-Marsh.

Spider-Marsh puts Cartman down. "Oh god, you're heavy." Then he swings high up to Fosse the Vulture.

Spider-Marsh and Fosse the Vulture start fighting.

Spider-Marsh yelled, "Wow Fosse! You can fly."

Fosse yelled, "It's Fosse the Vulture! And yes I can fly."

Spider-Marsh punches Fosse the Vulture on the face and he wacked Spider-Marsh with his wing. Fosse the Vulture dropped 2 grenades to Spider-Marsh. Then they explode. But Spider-Marsh survived. He starts jumping so high to smack Fosse the Vulture.

10 minutes later. Spider-Marsh shoots 10 webs at Fosse the Vulture and he's tied up with webs.

Spider-Marsh said, "Well you look good in a cocoon. Say cheese!" Then he took a picture of Fosse the Vulture.

Fosse the Vulture yelled, "RAAAHHH! That's gay!"

Then Stan arrived at hells pass hospital. "Sorry guys."

Wendy said, "It's not your fault."

Then Wendy's dad starts coughing.

Wendy yelled, "Dad!"

Then Wendy's dad said, "goodbye."

Then Wendy's dad died. And Wendy starts crying on Stan's shoulder.

Stan said, "Oh no. It's happening again." He remembered a nameless killer that died from falling from the window killed his dad.

Wendy said to Stan, "I know Stan. First your dad, now my dad."

The next day, at the funeral of Mr. Testaburger. Every family including Marsh family are at the funeral. Wendy grabbed Stan's hand and tears are forming her eyes.

After the funeral, Stan walks up to his dad's grave. Tears are starting to fall from Stan's eyes. Wendy walks up to Stan and gives him a hug. Stan and Wendy are both crying because that their fathers are dead.

At Broflovski tower, Gerald Broflovski aka The Kingpin has send in Damien, the son of Satan to steal a suit. Damien has returned to Kingpin with the suit.

Kingpin said, "Very good. The suit is all yours."

Damien's suit is red and yellow with light blue goggles. His weapons are shocking from his arms. Then Damien yelled, "The world will be serving Kingpin, my father, and myself! I AM SHOCKER OF SATAN!

**THIS** **IS NICE SURPRISE. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOON.**


	7. Spider and Cat against shocking

**THIS IS HOW I WANT TO MAKE. PLEASE DON'T GET PISSED OFF. THE ENDING IS HAVING MY FAVORITE VILLAIN.**

Chapter 7: Spider and Cat against shocking

At school, Stan and Wendy went to class. Mr. Garrison teaches students about learning Spider-Slayers. "Okay children, listen carefully. Spider-Slayers are very powerful. They are gonna hunt Spider-Marsh very soon. Any Questions?"

Another fourth grade girl named Bebe Stevens raised her hand and said, "Can I borrow some of your jewels?"

Then Mr. Garrison yelled, "NO BEBE! Anyways children…"

Then Wendy moves closer to her Friend Bebe and said, "What are trying to do Bebe?"

Bebe replied, "Nothing."

After class, all the kids leave school. Stan and Wendy are walking together, while Bebe is walking alone and makes a small sound, "MEOW."

Later at 6:30 pm. Damien aka Shocker of Satan steals a lot of money from the bank and hides at a hideout with generators that have blue force fields. He yelled, "I will kill everyone if they try to pass this force field!"

Meanwhile at nighttime. Spider-Marsh is swinging and climbing buildings. "Ah. This place sure is great to fight crime."

Then two kids ran off with money. Named Christophe Ze mole and the one on the wheelchair named Timmy.

Spider-Marsh said, "Oh look. Timmy and Christophe are running with money. I'll stop them." Then he jumped to stop them.

Then Christophe ran with a bag of cash with Timmy and said, "Zose beeches! Zey can't kill us."

Then Timmy yelled, "TIMMEH!"

Christophe yelled again, "God hates me! And he's a fucking rat!"

Spider-Marsh shoots webs down at the cash and pulls theme up. ''Hey guys. Having trouble?"

Then Christophe and Timmy ran off and Spider-Marsh jumps to confront them and then he beat the crap out of them.

Then webs trap Timmy and Christophe and the police arrested them.

Spider-Marsh swings around to see more crime. But the, he saw someone on the mall's roof. He climbed the South Park mall to see who is that.

It's Bebe with a black and white costume. Spider-Marsh said, "Who are you?"

Then Bebe said, "Names Black Cat Stevens. It's nice to meet you Spider."

Then Spider-Marsh said, "So what are you up to?''

Black Cat Stevens replied, "I found this maniac criminal known as Shocker of Satan. He's hiding at some hideout with a force field."

"OH SHIT!" Spider-Marsh replied.

Then they run to find the hideout. A few minutes later, they found it.

Black Cat Stevens said, "Let's go! I'll find another way in."

They spit up to go inside the hideout. Then they go into the force field and found Shocker of Satan.

Shocker of Satan yelled, "SPIDER-MARSH! You finally come to meet your doom! And look! You brought a friend!"

Spider-Marsh yelled, "Oh really? You think that's funny Damien?"

Shocker of Satan yelled, "It's Shocker of Satan now! DIE!"

Then Spider-Marsh and Black Cat Stevens ran to Shocker of Satan. And they start fighting.

Shocker of Satan was defeated 10 minutes later. Spider-Marsh and Black Cat Stevens walked away. Then cops found Shocker of Satan tied up with webs.

At the rooftop. Spider-Marsh and Black Cat Stevens up there. Black Cat Stevens said, "Thanks for your help."

Then Spider-Marsh replied, "No problem."

Then Black Cat Stevens left.

Meanwhile. Garrison takes Christophe and Timmy to Cartscorp. Then Cartman walks to them and said, "I have plans for both of you. Do you want to kill Spider-Marsh?"

Then Christophe said, "Of course. Spider-Marsh is a beetch."

Timmy replied, "TIMMEH!"

At the Stotch house. An 8 year old forth grader named Butters Stotch is having plans to kill Spider-Marsh. "I must be rid of that webhead. My costume is done. But, I must finish make my helmet." His helmet is a fishbowl.

**THIS IS ALL I CAN DO. BUT MYSTERIO STOTCH IS NOT NEXT. TIMMY RHINO AND ZE SANDMAN MOLE ARE NEXT.**


	8. Sun, Sand, and Wild Animals?

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME THAT THIS CHAPTER MIGHT CONFUSE YOU.**

Chapter 8: Sun, Sand, and Wild Animals?

Stan Marsh casually walked into the interior of the Daily Bugle. It was always busy, as usual. Bebe Stevens was on the phone, casually chatting with one of Mr. Mackey's supposed lovers, Mrs. Choksondik. One of the rumors speculating is that the two were planning to have a marriage right in the middle of Stark's Pond, on a Friday. Stan wasn't one big for weddings, but, if he could land the spot for executive photographer, who knows what prizes await for him in store?

Stan felt the sharp poke behind his back, and he whirled around to find Gregory, Stan's partner for shooting photography, even he hates Stan because Wendy dumped Gregory since 3rd grade. "Hey, Stan!" Gregory cheerfully replied, "Mr. Mackey wants me to tell you to meet him inside his office!"

Stan gave quick thumbs up as he opened the door to his office. "I'll be sure to tell him you sent me!"

Mr. Mackey was busily explaining the basic agendas to Kenny McCormick, his newly seasoned reporter. As Stan walked into the room, Mr. Mackey clapped his hands together, and cheerfully said, "Ah, Stan! This here's Kenny, Mkay? He'll be working around here for a few months before heading over to New York for an interview for another important job!"

"Kenny!" Stan cried, rushing over to give his Best Friend a hug. "How's it been, buddy?"

"Hey, Stan!" Kenny replied, returning the hug. "It's been way too long! Don't worry, I won't be here long enough to mooch off of your pay!"

"Mkay, Stan, the Summer Festival's downtown, so why don't you and Kenny go and get some pictures for me? You can learn a thing or two from a master reporter from Kenny!" Mr. Mackey waved the two off as he picked up the phone and began another long romantic conversation with Mrs. Choksondik.

With that, the duo left, ready to earn some pay.

"Alright, Jimmy, what do ya got for me?" Eric put up his legs on the desk, as Jimmy Valmer gave his report.

"W-well, Eric, it s-seems that the f-formula has worked quite w-well to o-our expectations. All we n-need for the final p-procedure is a c-cand…..a c-caaaa… a c-cand…d-d-"

"Jimmy, you're breaking my balls here. Just say what you need, and I'll get it for you!" Eric sighed as he threw another Cheesy Poof in his mouth.

"We need another c-cand…..a c-c-candidate! Yes."

Cartman snapped his fingers. "Ah, I've got just the man." He turned to his side computer and pressed a button.

Instantly, the image of Mr. Garrison appeared. Mr. Garrison was busily dressing into what seemed to be…women's clothing. When Mr. Garrison saw the screened turned on, he yelped and angrily wheeled over to the screen. "Goddamit, Eric, do you know this is my day off?"

"Mr. Garrison, when you work with me, every day is a work day. I want you to get Christophe on the line. The formula's ready for experimentation!"

He then turned to Cartman, and snarled, "Ok, fine! Just get off the intercom! Can't you see I'm trying to get some-"

Cartman had already turned off the screen by the time Mr. Garrison was about to finish. "I'll never understand that guy, Jimmy." Cartman mused.

Just after they were ready to head to the labs, Mr. Garrison brought Christophe into the chamber. Jimmy brought blueprints of the R.H.I.N.O suit. "Eric, the suit is re..re..ready!" Jimmy cried out in a triumphant voice. "I installed the ph..ph..ph..photon torpedo bays, along with the plasma la..la…laser cannons on the shoulder pads!

"What exactly did he say, Jimmy?"

"Ti…Timmy!"

Cartman was silent. After a while of hard thinking, he pinched his nose, and said in a strained voice, "Alright, if Timmy wants an upgrade, he'll get one. Cartman waved off Mr. Garrison. "Go finish with installing Christophe with Sand powers, before I change my mind!"

Mr. Garrison yelled, "Okay!" Before he went to submit the serum.

Meanwhile at the festival downtown. Stan and Kenny walked and talk. Stan said, "So dude where's Kyle?"

Kenny replied, "His dad send him to the future. He'll come back."

Then Stan said, "Oh. I really miss him."

As a few minutes later. Kenny invites Stan and Wendy to his house. His dad is not there anymore. He becomes the criminal known as The Gentleman. And he helps Cartman. Kenny told the story about the hero named Spawn.

Stan closed the door and tells Kenny something, "Listen dude. Wendy known's this. You promise to keep this a secret."

Kenny muffled, "Okay?"

The Stan said while he's shivering, "I…I…I'm Spider-Marsh."

Then Kenny muffled, "Oh that's good. You and I are heroes. You're Spider-Marsh and I'm Spawn. That's good."

Wendy replied, "Now we three have to be aware from our families."

At Cartscorp. The tests are completed. Cartman was surprised that Mr. Garrison and Jimmy did a perfect job. "Sweet!"

Christophe yelled, "What have you done weeth me?"

"TIMMEH"

Cartman said, "Christophe! You are now Ze Sandmole! And Timmy is now Timmy Rhino!"

Then they start running off.

At Stan's house. Stan, Wendy, and Kenny are eating lunch. Then put on the TV to watch the news. There is an attack at the center of the town. They where shocked of what's happening.

Stan said to Wendy, "Listen, you need to stay here and be safe."

Then Wendy replied, "I understood." Then they are kissing for a little bit.

2 hours later, Spider-Marsh confronted Timmy Rhino and Ze Sandmole.

"Hey guys, you should go back to prison." Spider-Marsh shouted.

Ze Sandmole yelled, "NEVER! We got our powers from Cartscorp and we will destroy you!"

Spider-Marsh shouted, "So could come over to kill me?"

"TIMMEH!"

The Spider-Marsh shouted, "I'll be right there."

Timmy Rhino speed up with a rocket that was on the back of him. And Ze Sandmole ran to him with sand powers.

Then they start fighting.

A few minutes later, Spider-Marsh uses a hidden hose, the same one he defeats Craig Tucker aka Cralectro, and blasts water on Ze Sandmole, and he's defeated. "Sheet! You're a fuckin rat Spider-Marsh!"

The Timmy Rhino ran over Spider-Marsh and he broke his arm. But then He ran into a strong pole and has been defeated.

Then Ze Sandmole and Timmy Rhino have been arrested.

At the Broflovski Tower, Stuart McCormick aka The Gentleman enters the room and said, "We need to send Token and Clyde."

Kingpin replied, "You mean Chameleon and Clyden the Hunter. We'll send them."

**DON'T GET PISSED OFF ON THIS ONE. AND WHAT A SURPRISE THAT THE GENTLEMAN IS HERE. THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT COME.**


End file.
